1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to data processing techniques associated with multi-variate data and related presentation and analysis.
2. Background Information
Many problems and/or applications involve the processing and presentation of multi-variate data and/or multi-dimensional functions, especially in the areas of academic research and other applied domains where mathematical equations/quantitative data are used in presentations or decision making. Examples of such academic research and other applied domains include but are not limited to the disciplines of sociology, psychology, geology, physics, meteorology, biology, marketing, and other complex scientific disciplines.
A number of multi-variate presentation and analysis techniques are known in the art. However, all of these prior art techniques suffer from at least the disadvantage of not being able to effectively convey the essence and/or relations of high dimensional data, in particular, not being able to ordinate the essence and/or relations of quantitative information of more than three dimensions in a spatially and/or cognitively coherent way.
Thus, an improved presentation and/or analysis technique for handling and/or dealing with multi-variate data and/or multi-dimensional function is desired.